I Don't Belong Here We Gotta Move On, Dear
by heartbreak in stereo
Summary: After he's in the afterlife, Yami realizes he doesn't belong there. Songfic from Afterlife by A7X. R&R, please. Rated T for a few words.


Afterlife

**Afterlife**

**Only chapter.**

_Like walking into a dream_

_So unlike what you've seen_

_So unsure but it seems_

'_Cause we've been waiting for you._

So this was it…he was separated from his hikari, and honestly, he felt weird. No longer did he feel the presence of Yugi; no longer did he have the Millennium Puzzle hanging around his neck. Sure, his friends and loved ones from Egypt, back when he was Pharaoh, were here, but that space in his heart was longing to be back on Earth…back with his friends, the ones he didn't have to search for, who he didn't have to adjust to. He remembered only them at first, and then everything else came into the picture.

It all started with Duelist Kingdom…when Shadi revealed to Yugi he was the "chosen one". Then it ended with the two look-alikes dueling, resulting in Yami leaving to the afterlife. It's like that old saying…"_all good things come to an end_."

_Fallen into this place_

_Just giving you a small taste_

_Of your afterlife here so stay,_

_You'll be back here soon anyway._

How much time has past? He didn't know. Time was irrelevant here, wherever he was, so he could've been here for a year, or for twenty minutes. Possibly even seconds, but he wouldn't guess it was that little.

Not when it felt like an eternity.

_I see a distant light_

_But girl this can't be right_

_Such a surreal place to see, but how did this come to be,_

_Arrived too early._

_And when I think of all the places I just don't belong_

_I've come to grips with life and realize this is going to far._

As many people mused back on Earth, the afterlife was a thought-provoking thing that was confusing, but intriguing. How it all came to be here, Yami would often wonder during his time here. He'd think about what he'd do here in the afterlife, how everyone was fairing on Earth—just about anything that came to mind he'd spend time to think about.

That's about all you can do here, anyway, is think.

_I don't belong here, we gotta move on, dear_

_Escape from this afterlife_

'_Cause this time I'm right_

_To move on and on_

_Far away from here._

Yami spent tireless hours—or was it minutes? Days?—walking around, hoping he'd find some door, like back in Noah's damn virtual world, leading back home—or at least, somewhere more comforting.

Why? _Why_?

Why didn't he beat Yugi? He didn't want to leave, no, he wants to go back and stay, even if it meant remaining trapped in the Puzzle when Yugi passed away.

Because at least he'd have more time.

_A place of hope and no pain;_

_Perfect skies with no rain;_

_Can leave this place but refrain_

'_Cause we've been waiting for you._

_Fallen into this place,_

_Just giving you a small taste of your afterlife here_

_So stay,_

_You'll be back here soon anyway._

Isn't that what people imagined the afterlife to be? A perfect place, no worries, nothing to bother your mind?

Well, have they gotten it wrong.

Everything on Yami's mind gave him worry; it all bothered his mind to no end. Would Yugi join him here? Is Yugi okay? How would his life end? Would it be painless (physically), like how Yami's was when he walked through those doors?

"Perfect my ass," Yami muttered under his breath, even though there was no one around him at the moment that would hear his remark.

_This peace on Earth's not right_

_(with my back against the wall)_

_No pain or sign of time_

_(I'm much too young to fall)_

_So out of place, don't wanna stay_

_I feel wrong and that's my sign_

_I've made up my mind._

_Give me your hand but realize I wanna say goodbye,_

_Please understand I have to leave and carry on my own life._

Yami imagined how it would be for Yugi, and how people would look at him—the King of Games, no longer with his trademark necklace? Another thought that nagged at Yami was, would Yugi still want to duel, knowing that a victory he had on his own lost him his closest friend?

Yugi loved to duel—there was no question to it. But now Yami was gone, he was worried about his hikari more than he ever was.

He couldn't even visit him in his dreams as himself; he was simply a figment of Yugi's imagination, in dreams, extending a hand to pull him off the ground and get him back on his feet—therefore, telling him to get his life back on track.

_I don't belong here, we gotta move on, dear_

_Escape from this afterlife_

'_Cause this time I'm right_

_To move on and on_

_Far away from here._

_Got nothing against you and surely I'll miss you,_

_This place full of peace and light_

_And I'd hope you might take me back inside_

_When the time is right._

Some might think that he's mad at Yugi for letting him go, for letting a best friend just walk out of their lives. But no, he had nothing against the young one at all. He respected him, above anything else. He was the one who helped him win against many in duels, but in the end, Yugi prevailed over the great Pharaoh.

Yami's lips curved upward, knowing Yugi gave him the best duel he could ever imagine.

_Loved ones back home all crying 'cause they're already missing me_

_I pray by the grace of God that somebody's listening_

_Give me a chance to be the person I wanna be_

_(I am unbroken; I'm choking on this ecstasy)_

_Oh Lord I'll try so hard but you gotta let go of me_

_(Unbreak me, unchain me, I need another chance to live)_

It was as thought a voice was cackling at him, laughing at his wish to return home, laughing at his prayers that would never be answered or heard by the Gods.

Yami bent his head down, tears trailing down his cheeks as he realized he couldn't return home; he couldn't speak to any of his friends back on Earth again.

He could remember when he left; he left Yugi while he was crying—what the fuck kind of person is he? He felt guilty at the memory.

But, alas, he lifted his head up. He was here, and he'd have to accept that.

And all he could do was hope they'd all meet again.

_I don't belong here, we gotta move on, dear_

_Escape from this afterlife_

'_Cause this time I'm right_

_To move on and on_

_Far away from here._

_Got nothing against you and surely I'll miss you,_

_This place full of peace and light_

_And I'd hope you might take me back inside_

_When the time is right._


End file.
